Paranoja cz.4
Wszyscy biegli jak oszaleli. Nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty się zatrzymywać. W pewnym momencie Tilli ustąpiła. - Już nie mogę – rozpłakała się – Oni nie żyją! – usiadła na pniu drzewa. - Musimy się stąd wydostać jakoś wydostać – rozmyślała Kornelia. - Cicho! Słyszycie? – wszyscy zatrzymali się na chwilę i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Ktoś szedł przez las i gwizdał. – Nareszcie jakaś pomoc! – ucieszyła się. - Zamknij się – powiedział szeptem Charli a jak to ten Mat – wszyscy schowali się w zaroślach na ziemi. Ktoś szedł drogą. Jego buty były oblane krwią. Niespodziewanie Kornelia delikatnie się poruszyła a gałązka pod nią pękła. Osoba zatrzymała się i przestała gwizdać. Spuściła na dół nóż. Ociekał krwią. - A więc to tak? – to na pewno był Mat. – Bawicie się za mną w kotka i myszkę? – stanął przodem do zarośli i patrzał w ich głąb. Czwórka przyjaciół leżała na ziemi przykryta liśćmi – Możecie być pewni, że prędzej czy później i tak was dorwę – sapnął i ruszył dalej. - Poszedł – rzekł Corllin. - On wiedział, że my tutaj jesteśmy – powiedziała Tilli dysząc ciężko. - To dlaczego nas nie zabił? – zdziwił się, Corllin. - On się bawi… Udaje myśliwego. Będzie nas tropił jak zwierzynę – rzekł Charli. Słońce było coraz niżej. Las stawał się coraz bardziej ponury i nieprzyjazny dla obcych. - Droga! – krzyknęła Kornelia schodząc po stromym zboczu na ziemię – Jak nią pójdziemy to może dojdziemy do jakichś domów. - Wierzysz w to? – parsknął Charli. - Zamknij się. - To ty się zamknij. - A oni znowu swoje – powiedział Corllin uspokajając obojga – Jest nas czterech. Zagłosujemy. Idziemy drogą albo zostajemy tutaj i niech się dzieje co chce. Kto jest za tym żeby iść drogą? – ręce podniosło troje. Kornelia, Tilli i Corllin – Corllin, przegłosowane chłopie – i ruszyli drogą. Szosa była sucha i piaskowa. Do koła były gęste krzaki i las, który stawał się coraz bardziej ciemniejszy. Przeszli około pięciu kilometrów, gdy z oddali zobaczyli światła jadącego samochodu. - Stać – wrzasnęła Tilli zatrzymując auto, które o mało co nie staranowało jej. - Tu jesteście – samochód okazał się wozem policyjnym, z którego wysiadło dwóch policjantów – Wszędzie was szukam. - Szuka nas pan? - Tak. wasz przyjaciel, nijaki Maik zadzwonił po nas i powiedział, że błądzicie po lesie – wszyscy popatrzeli po sobie. - Maik nie żyje i jego przyjaciółka Mangi także czekają na was – powiedział drugi policjant – Wsiadacie czy mamy was tutaj zostawić? - Wsiadamy! – wszyscy wsiedli do wozu policyjnego, który po chwili odjechał suchą szosą. Wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu. - Gdzie znaleźliście Maika i Mangi? – Charli nabrał podejrzeń. Od jadących na przedzie policjantów dzieliła ich kratka. - No… – jęknął się – Pani Goldtellier znalazła waszą koleżankę w lesie a pan Maik sam przyszedł. - Pier***enie! – przeklął Charli. Policjant szeroko otworzył oczy – Mangi nie żyje widzieliśmy ją martwą. Ktoś obwiązał ją ostrym drutem kolczastym. A Maik został zabity przez synalka w tym opętanym domu – urwał się. - W tym? – wjechali na wzgórze, na którym stał dom, od którego tak bardzo uciekali. - Niech tam pan nie jedzie! – Kornelia próbowała otworzyć drzwi, ale nie dało się. - Dlaczego? – policjant a raczej szeryf zdjął czapkę – Witamy w lesie HORRORÓW. - Co pan pieprzy! – Charli próbował wybić szybę, ale nie dało się. Wszyscy zaczęli szarpać klamki i próbować wybijać okna, ale na nic im się to nie zdało, o okna były kuloodporne. Na nic nie zdały się ich szarpaniny. W końcu samochód stanął pod domem z którego po chwili wyszedł Mat. - Widzę, że pierwszy załapałeś zwierzynę – uśmiechnął się. – Zawołaj Goliata, niech ich zaniesie do piwnicy. - A jak będą stawiać opór? - To wiesz, co robić. - Tato? Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś? - Tak, pamiętam… W pewnym momencie z domu wyszedł wysoki i gruby chłopak z potwornie oszpeconą twarzą. Był potworny i nie dało się na niego patrzeć. - Goliacie, weź ich tam gdzie zawsze się bierze gości – Goliat otworzył z jednej strony drzwi auta i wziął Charliego na bark. Chłopak wił się i szarpał, ale nic to nie pomagało. Później wrócił po Corllin, któremu udało się uciec, ale Mat strzelił mu w nogę ze swojej strzelby i chłopak padł bezwładny na ziemię. Potem zabrał Tili, która straciła przytomność. Na samym końcu zabrali się za Kornelię. - Goliacie? Tę panienkę zanieś do pokoju Mata – szeryf uśmiechnął się. Rozpłakana dziewczyna wiła się i piszczała, ale uścisk potwora był tak silny, że złamał on jej kilka żeber, gdy ją niósł. Niebo pokryło się już gwiazdami. W całej okolicy słychać było tylko wrzaski, które powoli cichły. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Kategoria:Opowiadania